Bored
by 1017kristen377
Summary: hibuki is bored during math. what happens? slight yaoi/shonen ai warning.


Hibuki's head shot up, he turned around to see the teacher standing by the board. Back turned. Who was calling his name?

The person sitting beside him, another teen boy who which Hibuki never felt the need to get in touch with, tapped him on his arm repeatedly.

"Hibuki, you need to stay awake." He said.

Hibuki just stared at him, questionably.

Hr fell asleep, lazily leaning his head against his hand, the palm cupped into his cheek—acting like a pillow. He sighed and moved slightly in his chair. The sound of the teacher talking in his low, husky, monotone voice, made the boy drift off deeper in his sleep. Then a bang on his desk shot him awake, eyes popping out of their sockets and burning at the stinging, harmful, rays of light, piercing through the room. He turned, right, left, over and over. Then looked up and saw he teacher, hovering over his desk, a stern, angry look plastered to his face.

"Fall asleep at home, not at school." He said as he continued to plague the boys face with this stern look,

The boy sighed then replaced hi hand back on his cheek, looked straight ahead, back at the board. The room was quiet like always and the teacher began his lecturing again. Hibuki looked around and saw that his teacher had turned his back. Quickly and without haste he pulled out a sheet of lined paper 81/2 X11. He slid it under his worksheet and began doodling. He drew a fish, then a cat. He looked back at his teacher who shot him a glance. Hibuki felt his skin crawl from his back to his neck. He returned his own eyes to his paper.

'Fifty minutes to go, just fifty.' Hibuki thought, and eighty minuet periods is so stressful—and boring. He doodled some more, not paying any attention to the speaker—the teacher. He drew a giant sheep with a big unicorn on it, and decided to shade it purple (with a colored pen he found a few hours before)

"so if ex equals the square root of p which equals twelve what is the square root of p?" the teacher asked, Hibuki, in his own little world, didn't bother to tune in the teacher, only when his name was called did he respond,

"Hibuki." The teacher said, catching the boy off guard and making his look up in a state of panic. The "whaaat?" expression glued to his face. Others in the classroom laughed to themselves quietly, holding their mouths over their hands, not wanting to piss of their teacher anymore.

"uhh…" Hibuki went, staring at the screen then back at his paper, "I don't know."

The class lit up in a state of laughter that could be heard down the hall. The teacher quickly shushed the class and wrote something on his clipboard-paper.

"pay attention next time, Hibuki. " he said.

"S-sorry." Hibuki said, then slid his doodled-0filled paper all the way under his worksheet. He stared at the screen some more. His hand cupped around his cheek once more.

"Now when we take the golf club here, and hit it here, it bounces off this wall. This is due to the …" was all Hibuki could hear. He kept dozing off, in and out of consciousness.

"Then the… will of course…. Take this one and … buki…?" Hibuki felt his eyes grow heavy and heavy by the second.

"-ibuki…?"

He felt his head nearly begin to collapse to his desk.

"Hibuki!"

"If we get any more strikes, we'll have to do a major project—that'll be eighty percent of our final grade (for this quarter)!"

Hibuki nodded. "Sorry." He said then turned around to face the teacher. As he did this he felt those burning eyes stare deep into him, looking through his body and into his soul. As Hibuki looked at the teacher, through the glasses that block his shady yellow eyes, he saw those strange eyes looking at him. Watching him. The truth.

Hibuki felt his stomach grow queasy as he felt a light feathery feeling in his chest. That feeling tickled his heart, making him want to shout out. In pain? No…more for the sake of just doing so. He felt the urge over come him and he clenched his chest, the place over his heart, he clenched it tightly and pulled away. He felt hot, bothered, by the cold stare of his teacher…cold?

Hibuki turned back around and gazed in those eyes once more. Those weren't his normal cold eyes, they seemed…off.

Hibuki paid him no mind and decided to go back to his doodles once more. He slowly slid the doodled paper from beneath his worksheet and drew another little sheep. This time it was a lonely black sheep, sad and crying. He decided to draw some more sheep, three regular, white, normal, happy sheep, grazing in a field of grass and laughing at the black sheep for being alone. This made him feel a bit sad.

He pouted down to his paper, completely ignoring his teacher now so he didn't realize it when the said-teacher, was hovering over his desk.

"My, my, what have we here?" He said, making Hibuki jump, startled.

"i-I-!" he began but was soon cut off by his teacher.

"Poor little sheep." His teacher said.


End file.
